Car Keys
by gretasbedtimestories
Summary: A fictionalized version of the night Dianna Agron lost her car keys in Barnes and Nobles.


**Disclaimer**: My own version of the night Dianna Agron lost her car keys. She blogged about it on Tumblr, and it was at that moment that I fell in love with her writing. The girl can write, I'm telling you. And she takes really good pictures, too. Please don't forget to review!

* * *

"I will not panic. I will not panic," she kept repeating to herself, slowly breathing in and out to prevent from hyperventilating.

She had emptied the contents of her purse for the fourth time, but her car keys were nowhere to be found. She had retraced her footsteps seven times, back and forth, back and forth from the mall to the parking lot, in hopes of finding them. But no. Her keys were gone. And this has never happened before! She may have lost many things in the past—her phone, earrings, house keys, etc. But never her car keys! Never the precious car keys that started her little baby!

Barnes and Nobles was now closed. She was stuck outside in the parking lot, clad in simple jeans, a white shirt and Jimmy Choo flats. Taking her nearly low-batt phone out of her purse, she immediately pressed 3, speed dialing a number she called one too many times.

"Hello?" a deep, sleepy voice answered after three rings. He had been watching an episode of Chuck when he fell asleep on the couch in the apartment he shared with Kevin and Cory.

"Mark?"

"What's up, Little Lamb?" he asked, rubbing the sleep off his eyes and checking the time. It was forty minutes passed nine.

"I've got myself stuck in a situation," she answered shamefacedly, bowing her head a little as a few strands of silky hair fell in her face.

This caused Mark to immediately sit up. "Why? What's up? What happened? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine," Dianna sighed, leaning against her Mini Cooper. "It's just that I lost my car keys somewhere in Barnes and Nobles, and now I'm stuck outside my car here in the parking lot. And please don't laugh at me, because I really feel like crying right now."

A few tears welled up her eyes, but she held them back. "Awww, babe," Mark cooed, standing up to grab his jacket and car keys, before slipping on his shoes and heading out the door. "Don't worry. I'll be there in ten minutes."

He lied. He arrived in six, beating three stoplights and making a U-turn in a spot where he wasn't supposed to. He found her in the same position, leaning on her car and arms crossed against her chest. He could tell how scared she was; he knew she was afraid of many things—two of them were being alone, and the dark. And in that moment, she was all alone in the dark. When he parked his car in front of hers, she instantly ran to him and hugged him. "Thank you," she let out, tears suddenly streaming down her face. "I didn't know what to do."

Mark chuckled, hugging her tight and removing his jacket to put around her. "We'll call AAA and see what they can do."

After making the call, the AAA patched her to a locksmith because her AAA was expired and needed to be renewed. Since it was after hours, she couldn't do that until the morning. They then found out only dealerships can duplicate a new key for her Mini Cooper. Although there were many other brands of cars that locksmiths can make duplicates for on site, hers unfortunately wasn't one of them. Mark was the one who handled everything—he spoke to the locksmith when he arrived, and even called BMW's roadside assistance just in case all else failed.

Dianna felt like such a child; a silly little girl who momentarily lost her mind and her keys. "Are you okay?" Mark walked up to her after checking on the locksmith who had shoved a metal rod into her Mini Cooper's window. She was sitting in the back of his car, trying to keep warm because she was freezing.

"I'm good," she assured. "Really, Mark. Thank you so much for rescuing me tonight," she said, standing up and giving him a long hug. She inhaled his scent, burying her face into his chest and suddenly feeling a lot lighter.

"Have you called Lea and told her you'll be coming home late?" he asked softly while they were hugging.

She nodded. "I left her a message in our answering machine and explained to her what happened, just in case. She's on a date with Cory tonight so I doubt she's home anyway," she spoke in mumbled words, never wanting to let go of him.

"Oh yeah," he remembered, realizing why Cory wasn't home yet either. He kissed the top of her head and brushed the hair out of her face. "You sure you're okay?"

Dianna smiled, nodded, and thanked him once again. He answered by pulling her face towards his, and giving her a smack on the lips. "Stay here first. I'll go check on the locksmith again."

The locksmith struggled for twenty minutes, before finally declaring that he couldn't open the car. Fortunately, BMW's roadside assistant came just in time, towing the Mini Cooper to the dealership so that it wouldn't be impounded.

After giving a huge amount of tip to both the locksmith and the roadside assistant, Mark opened the door to his car's passenger seat for Dianna and hopped in his F150. "Have you had dinner?" he asked.

"No," Dianna shook her head. "But I baked some brownies at home and I can make us some sushi! Consider it a reward for being so wonderful tonight."

"Sushi sounds awesome," Mark grinned, driving off to Lea and Dianna's apartment.


End file.
